


Outside of Time, Love Persists

by JaciSerigala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Implied Heaven, Metaphorical, Tumblr: ZerefSerigala, experimental piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: For the longest time, she didn't know what she was waiting for. But something in the wind told her that there was someone looking for her, and so here, she remained.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Mika Fullbuster, Mika Fullbuster & Ur, Mika Fullbuster/Silver Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich & Ur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Outside of Time, Love Persists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintyTrifecta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTrifecta/gifts).



Time didn't exist in the Golden Grasslands. It had no need to. It would not change a thing. All the people who existed here could not be touched by time, for they had already let go.

But souls were a slippery thing, and even as the human form fell out from around it, not even time itself could stop a soul from driving on forwards. It was too powerful to be stopped.

And so, even though time could not exist, it still felt like centuries as she waited.

For the longest time, she didn't know what she was waiting for. But something in the wind told her that there was someone looking for her, and so here, she remained.

She watched the people crossing the moors, venturing on far beyond where she had roamed. A select few had stopped and acknowledged her, even fewer had spoken to her. They had no reason to. What her soul did was her soul's business, and whilst others could wonder as they passed between worlds, they could not judge. This was a mystery for her to unveil and her, alone.

Or so she thought.

When someone came over the hill and walked towards her, she dismissed the lady at first, but then she stopped and asked for her name.

And it was like a wave crashing down around her... Mika. _Mika._ That was her name. She had a name.

She had no chest, and therefore no heart, but she swore she could still feel it warming with realisation. The lady smiled at Mika -a person's name- and when Mika echoed the question, the lady responded with,

"Ur."

Her voice was ghostly and half-formed, and Mika suspected that she was new to the Grasslands. So she thanked Ur for her company and assumed that her acquaintance would continue on before too long. But it was not meant to be.

Ur stayed.

When Mika asked, Ur didn't really have an answer. But Mika felt like she knew the answer anyway.

Ur was waiting, as well.

Mika and her companion roamed the fields together, letting the wind brush past them in an eternal harmony. Whether they had known each other for a millennia, or a couple of moments, Mika wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure how she understood the concept of time, when this was a place that existed outside of it. Ur offered an explanation, that Mika's soul had once existed in Time's realm. Mika supposed that made sense, for she had not always existed here.

Mika asked how Ur knew this.

Ur smiled and said, "My soul is not ready to go."

Mika wasn't sure what to make of this, but she didn't push any further. In the centuries or seconds that she had known Ur, she had grown to understand that Ur was rather secretive. Or that she didn't understand it better than Mika.

As the wind flew past, taking crowds of people with it, occasionally some people would remain for longer. It was never permanent though. But Mika watched, fascinated as some would stop and turn on their heel, until another figure joined them and they continued on.

Mika felt that they would be holding hands if they had hands to hold.

It had been a day like any other when Ultear had appeared, her soul a mirror of Ur's. Mika watched as the souls of a mother and daughter danced around one another in glee.

Mika felt a twinge of sadness in the air as she watched them reunite. She assumed that this would be where she and Ur parted. Ur had found the one she had been waiting for.

But no, as eternity stretched on, Ultear simply joined their group and Mika began to navigate these odd friendships all over again.

It occurred to Mika that they might be waiting for the same person. Maybe that was why Ur and Ultear would not leave. And whilst they did not have an answer, Mika could feel them wondering, too.

Who was it that their souls would not leave behind?

The day that Silver showed up, Mika could swear she had felt tears on her cheeks. The memories were so tangible that they burned. As visions of another world warmed her soul whilst she intertwined with Silver's broken one.

Oh, how she longed to hug him. 

To tell him how much she loved him.

Because she did.

Oh, she did. In an instant, she almost felt human again and her soul wavered on the edge of something terrifying. Was this it? She had wondered. Silver wouldn't leave her side and Mika didn't want him to.

But still Mika couldn't leave.

She didn't understand...

Silver had been the love of her life, she knew that now, she couldn't fathom there being anyone more important than him to her.

The more people that showed up and stayed, the more confused she became. She began to question everything.

Why was the sky blue? The grass golden? Where was the wind coming from?

All the same, her soul warmed and brightened as she reunited with her siblings and her father. Though her father brought bittersweet sensations with him as memories of her mother stirred and her siblings wavered at the reminders.

Ur wouldn't answer her when she asked her queries, neither would Silver. Or anyone.

Mika wasn't sure if it was because they, too, didn't know, or if there was something dangerous about the answer. She didn't know.

More people showed up, more people drifted by on their ever-flowing journey, more and more people stayed. The questions never died, they only ever grew, but as souls hung around aimlessly, Mika was able to push it to the back of her mind more and more.

She was tired.

She wanted the answers, the explanation for it all, and it baffled her, how no one else seemed concerned.

Had she really been here that long?

Then...

Then Gray appeared.

It was the first time Mika had seen someone appear. People appeared on the horizon, yes, but Mika had never watched as glowing lights filled the sky and culminated into the form of a soul.

It was the most beautiful thing Mika had ever seen.

And as the lights dimmed to reveal the soul of her one and only child, everything clicked into place.

Her soul settled and jumped with joy in the same moment and for the slightest of instances, Mika swore she could feel. She swore that she had reached out and touched his cheek. As Gray awoke, Mika swore she could feel the tears of joy on her cheeks, as the culmination of her and Silver's love fit into her arms.

She could remember.

She could remember everything.

All the joy and love and warmth, and she remembered the fear as her time came to a stop.

And here Gray was... a perfect little mini-me of his father.

But though his soul was old and tired, the little boy she knew was still there.

Gray.

The light of her world was here at last...

And her soul finally, finally let go.

**Author's Note:**

> A little experimental piece! The idea of Gray passing on and waking up to find _all_ of his family makes me so... so happy...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this on some level! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
